parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 9.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * Emily: (dripping a tear, worried) I wonder what Thomas is doing right now... I wonder if he's hurt... I'm so worried about him! * Twink: He'll be all right, Princess. Why, I bet he's saving some Star Spirits right now! * Emily: Yes... You're right, Twink. I must be strong. I need to concentrate on finding a way out of here. * Twink: But there are tons of guards just beyond your door... And it's impossible for you to escape through the window... * Emily: Oh! Wait a minute! I remember the Minister telling me that there was a secret passage out of this room! Twink! Help me look for it! * Twink: Cool! Great idea! FINDS A BUTTON BEHIND A PICTURE * Twink: Oh! Look! There's something behind this drawing! Yes!! Cool!! Now we can get out of this room! GO TO A NEW ROOM BY SPINNING THE FIREPLACE AROUND * Emily: Ohhhh!!! Twink: Where are we... ? FINDS A DIARY * Twink: Hey! Look at this! It looks like somebody left a private diary just lying around. Should we read it? READS IT * Twink: Ohhh... You like doing this sort of thing, do you? Tsk tsk! OK, then...very quietly... Let's see... DIARY ----- Today I went to Star Haven and stole the Star Rod. Now I'm invincible! Cool! I also captured those seven Star Spirits, so they won't annoy me anymore. It was a hard day's work and I'm feeling pretty bushed. Dinner was nice but a bit bland. Twink: ....... I feel like I might know the person who wrote this. Should we read more? SAYS YES * Twink: OK, let's continue. DIARY (CONT.) ------------- Today was great, diary! I used my castle to lift Princess Emily's Castle way up into the sky! Then I barged into Emily's Castle and beat up Thomas! Yeah! Unbelievable, I know! So fun! Ad there's more! After that, I kidnapped Princess Emily! I couldn't be happier, diary! I hope she likes me... * Twink: What...?!! Princess Emily! This is Cerberus's diary! Ugh! What'll we do? Should we read more? SAYS YES DIARY (CONT.) ------------- Well, the Truck Bros. got beaten by Thomas, diary. He even set free that stupid Star Spirit I kept there. I'm so mad I can barely write! "Ohh, I'm Thomas, I'm so big and strong and good and helpful..." I hate him! But I'm not worried. There's no way Thomas can save the Star Spirit being held in Dry Dry Ruins. To do that, he'd have to solve the mystery of the sands and then find Dry Dry Ruins in Dry Dry Desert. How would he even know how to go to the desert, anyway? So I'm not worried at all. In fact, I'm so calm I'm gonna go to bed now. * Twink: WHAT???!!! Dry Dry Ruins in the middle of Dry Dry Desert! One of the revered Star Spirits is being held there! * Emily: Twink, do you think you can find Thomas and tell him that? Twink: Yes, of course, Princess Emily! I'll find Thomas right away... Huh??? WALKS IN * Cerberus: Oh no! I can't believe I left my secret diary lying out! It would be so embarrassing if somebody read that thing... Whuh... Wha... Whaaaat? What's the princess doing here? AAhhhh!! You little sneak! You read my diary! KOOPATROLS COME IN * Koopatrol: King Cerberus! Is there a problem? * Cerberus: You're the worst guards ever! Take Princess Emily back to her room! Immmediately!! Lock her up! * Koopatrol: Yes, sir! Straight away! Forgive us, sir! PICK EMILY UP AND TIE HER UP AND COVER HER MOUTH * Emily: Oh no. I've been caught. Back to the room I go again. BRING HER TO HER ROOM FOLLOWS * Cerberus: Lock her up in a cage with Agent Ed, a clumsy alien janitor, a robot named Rocket, a troll called Princess Hugolina, a limbless hero, missing arms and legs, Rayman, and four frightened donkeys named Daisy, Bluebell, Eeyore, and Donkey. She can still talk! And tell them and Emily to be quiet. They've had their fun and will pay for it! * Eldstar: Thomas, I believe you'll save us all... From the bottom of my heart, I appreciate all you've done. Thank you. Since you have freed me from my prison, the seal on my power is broken, and I will recover it little by little. As long as an ounce of power remains in me, I shall help you. * Thomas: Alright, let's go for it! WHEN ELDSTAR GIVES HIM THE "FOCUS" AND "REFRESH" POWERS * Eldstar: Using a Star Power requires Star Energy. Would you like to listen while I tell you how to use Star Powers and Star Energy? LETS HIM EXPLAIN Thomas...listen carefully. You must save the other Star Spirits quickly! If the seven of us come together, we'll be able to bestow upon you a Star Power called the Star Beam. The Star Beam is the only thing that can counteract the Star Rod that Cerberus wields. I have to go back now... back to Star Haven. I must leave immediately. But I'll always be wathing you! Save us all, Thomas! AWAY WHEN THOMAS LEAVES THE AREA AS HE BLOWS UP A WALL THAT LETS HIM ENTER A PIPE THAT HE ENTERS TO GET THE FP PLUS BADGE AND HEADS BACK TO TOAD TOWN WHERE HE WAS ONCE ON HIS WAY * Devious Diesel: Stop or I'll fire! What in the name of Mike are you doing?! Do you remember me?! That's right, isn't it? I'm Diesel! And I'm standing my ground and not letting you pass! * Narrator: On went Diesel's red lightsaber. Thomas quickly ignited his two swords too. The battle between Thomas and Diesel went on as Thomas would swing while Diesel would block until Thomas swept his lightsabers through Diesel's sword, which suddenly got lost, only for Diesel to flee in fright. * Diesel: Okay, you've won, Thomas. But I'll be back! (Thomas runs past back toward the Toad Town) * Twink: Thomas!! Thomas! Thomas! It's me, Twink. Remember me? * Thomas: Yes, I do. * Twink: I heard you saved the honorable Star Spirit who was captured by the Truck Bros. Cerberus and his gang are so angry about it! I knew you could do it, Thomas! You're on your way! But enough celebration for now. I came bearing important information for you. It seems that one of the Star Spirits is being held captive somewhere in Dry Dry Desert. Cerberus wrote it in his diary. Some place called Dry Dry Ruins. The princess braved the dangers of the castle to get you this clue, Thomas! If we find out anything else, I'll hurry back to tell you. I have to go back to Her Highness now. She's so brave! I hope this news helps! FLIES AWAY HEADS SOUTH * Thomas: Let's sleep for the night at 12:30PM and wake up in the morning in 5:51AM for now. (gets into bed with Speedy, Timothy, Dumbo, and Emily the Tugboat, and soon as they tuck themselves into bed, everyone is asleep) * Narrator: Next morning, Thomas went to the shop, and bought himself some extra stuff he needed in case he was in trouble. Category:Daniel Pineda